


One Too Many

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “reader was forced into going to one of Tony’s parties, she gets drunk then bucky helps her out”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

I pulled the $5 note from my wallet and handed it to the cashier. “Thank you” I spoke as she handed my morning coffee. I strolled over to a table that was next to a window and pulled my laptop from my bag and checked my emails. I was about half way through my drink the chair opposite me moved back and someone sat in its place. 

Knowing who it was before I looked up I grumbled. “Can’t I have one morning to myself?” I complain. “Actually I came to ask you something” A muscular voice said. I looked up to not find Tony, but Clint. I sighed and shut my laptop. “What? Its 7am” I said grumpy. “Well someone’s not in a good mood” Clint said, mocking me.

I gave him a don’t-even-try-me look. “Okay well Tony is having a party and you are going” Clint announced. “Excuse me” I said sipping my drink. “Tonight Tony is celebrating his new software and a lot of people are going. It’s at Stark Tower –obviously- and as ‘Top mechanical engineer you are required to attend” Clint explained. I sighed. 

“Fine” I packed up my things and stood up to leave before a hand rested on my elbow. “There is an after party too” He said smiling, hinting at stupid the stupid crush I had on Bucky. Since he was an infamous assassin, he was prohibited to come to the celebration. I scoffed and yanked my arm away and left the small café. 

The bell dinged as I left. I groaned as I realised I had nothing to wear so I made a quick decision, dress shopping. I hated shopping. My back would hurt and no matter what dress I would try on it wouldn’t suit me. I sighed, sending a quick text to Tony alerting him of my plans.

——

Hours later I stepped out of the 100th shop with a half-decent dress. I waved out for a cab and headed back to the tower. I thanked the driver, paid and stepped out into the cold evening breeze. I walked in, going through to the elevator and to my room. As soon as the elevator binged I ran to my room, holding a dress and a box of shoes that was about to fall out of my grasp. 

Suddenly a hard object hit me and everything tumbled to the floor, including myself. I let out a shriek of distress as I saw my crumpled dress and scattered shoes on the dirty, hard floor. “I’m sorry Y/N” Bucky said sadly. I sighed at the poor creature in front of me. I stood up and brushed my hands on my jeans.

A pair of hands and shoes appear in my vision as I looked up. “Thank you” I said to Bucky who leaned down to grab my navy blue dress and handed it to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. The cute smile that always made my heart jump unexpectedly. He turned around to leave, hunched over and hiding himself. “Bucky” I called out. 

I knew the kinds of nightmares and horrible things he did and other things that no one should go through. Over time I had spent more and more time with him, growing closer but the more I wanted to spent time with him, the more he separated himself from me, thus the reason why we don’t speak much anymore.

It’s sad because I remember the good and funny stories he told me of his past -that he could remember- and now he barely looks at me and it feels like someone took a wooden stake and drove it through my heart and gut and left me to bleed out slowly, suffering.

He spun around slowly, still hunched over but lifted his head slightly and looked at me with a questioning look. I opened my mouth to speak but no words could form. I tried to think of something to stay but I couldn’t muster up the words. Bucky lowered his head again and walked off down the hall.

I sighed sadly and carried my stuff back into my room and chucked them on the bed. Groaning, I joined the clothing and buried my face into my pillow. “Hey there kiddo” Tony said behind me. I pushed myself up and sat cross-legged on the bed. 

“Hey Tony, I got some stuff for the party tonight” I declared, rubbing my eyes. “Rough day?” He asked, sitting down next to me. Tony was a father figure to me. He was always there when I got in trouble with the cops or even just friendship problems. “Rough life” I exaggerated. 

“Well, have a few drinks tonight and talk to boring people about the new software” He chuckled and so did I. “Yeah okay” I agreed, getting up. “Oh no, I think a nap is well over-due” He said, pushing me down by my shoulders. “I’m not going to argue with that” I said dryly. He smiled and stood up, closing the door behind him. 

————

“Wakey wakey, Y/N” I heard someone chant into my ear. “Ugh, Clint I’m too tired to deal with your shit right now” I mumble half into the pillow. “It’s almost 8 pm” Clint said before shaking my shoulder. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the digital clock that read 7:56 pm. “Oh crap” I yelled before suddenly bursting out of bed and into the bathroom. “Don’t worry it starts at 9, after party is at midnight” He called out. 

I switched on the shower and quickly undressed. I hopped in, ignoring the searing cold of the water. A few minutes later I emerged and quickly dried off before getting changed, doing my hair, applying some makeup and holding the wall to put on the ridiculously tall heels. 

A knock at the door sounded. “Come in!” I yelled. Tony came out from behind and asked if I was ready. “I am now” I replied before following him out. The clock on the wall showed that it only just turned 9 but already the place was packed.

Everyone cheered as we entered, raising glasses and clapping. We smiled and Tony walked up onto the makeshift stage. He gave his speech and afterwards everyone cheered and clapped. Throughout the whole party, I saw none of the Avengers. Knowing them they were probably setting up a mini party themselves. 

Once it had finished and the last of the council had left, Tony and I collapsed onto the couch from exhaustion. “My feet hurt” I complained. “Well take off your shoes and follow me” He said, getting up. “What? Where” “Where do you think?” He said with a wide, sly smile. I instantly knew what he meant.

“Actually, Tony!” I yelled out to him. I groaned as I stood up, feeling the stabbing of needles in my feet from the 4 hours I spent in them.

Loud, pumping music blasted louder and louder as I got closer to my destination. As I entered the lounge, I spotted all the remaining Avengers dancing and drinking, except Bucky. 

Natasha was dancing on the counter while Steve and Sam were doing some sort of drinking game with some others cheering them on. 

“Tony!” I yelled out. He either couldn’t hear me or he was ignoring me. The buzz from the past few drinks of champagne I had started to subside. “I’m going to bed” I announced but probably didn’t matter because the music was going in one ear and out the other. I turned around but not even two seconds I was yanked back. 

“No. Stay!” Natasha slurred. She had a tight grip on my arm and clearly wouldn’t let me go. Suddenly a whole pile of drunk Avengers started to surround me and shove liquor in my face. 

They started to chant over and over again. “Drink, drink, drink!” They screamed over the electronic music. 

My head hurt and my heart started to pound from the pressure. I grabbed one drink and everyone cheered in victory. “Just one” I said strictly. They all just ignored me and laughed while going to continue their previous activities.

—–

An hour later and I was stone cold drunk. Everyone was. The alcohol must have been strong because I was having the best god damn night of my life. “Woo!” I screeched from the top of the table. Nat and I were dancing on the bar drowning bottles of Jack Daniels. I felt free and I felt as if I was having the best time.

“Drink up” Nat said as she passed me a jelly shot. I downed in instantly. I tried to get down for more but stumbled and fell. My body hit the floor in a thud and everyone cheered but they didn’t realise how much it hurt. I smacked my head on the floor on my way down and it wouldn’t stop throbbing. I couldn’t tell if it was the drinks or the fall.

Suddenly a strong hand yanked me up off the floor. “Oww” I slurred, tripping over myself. Another hand held me by the waist but it didn’t feel human. I looked up to see a very sober Bucky. “Have a drink. You look like you need it” I said, barely standing. He huffed and lead me out of the room.

“Aww Bucky come on” I wined. He didn’t say anything, just walked me down the hall. “My head hurts” I complained. He suddenly moved which made me feel woozy. 

Before he could help me I threw up my guts all over the floor. I wined at the bitter taste in my mouth. He grumbled before lifting me up bridal style and carried me back to my room.

He laid me down and scurried off. “Oh” I said surprised. Moments later he came back with a wet cloth and patted it over my sweaty forehead. The cool cloth soothing the ache in my head. 

He shushed me into calming down and I obeyed. I lay back down and closed my eyes while he continued swiping the cloth on my face and neck. 

He got up slowly and left. “Bucky” I cried out. He ran back in, kneeling down to look at me at the same level. “Stay. Please” I said, tears spilling out. He got up and walked away. I started to sob. “I thought you were my friend” I sobbed. He paused in the middle of the door frame. 

“I was there for you and you left me. Just like you are leaving me now” I cried. The bed dipped and a huge, warm body wrapped itself around me, swallowing me in tight comfort. 

I continued to cry and I couldn’t will myself to stop. Bucky pressed his warm lips to the back of my head and swore I heard him apologize. I felt my body go numb and finally allow my never-ending day to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

_He shushed me into calming down and I obeyed. I lay back down and closed my eyes while he continued wiping the cloth on my face and neck._

_He got up slowly and left._

_“Bucky” I cried out. He ran back in, kneeling down to look at me at the same level._

_“Stay. Please” I said, tears spilling out. He got up and walked away. I started to sob._

_“I thought you were my friend” I sobbed. He paused in the middle of the door frame._

_“I was there for you and you left me. Just like you are leaving me now” I cried. The bed dipped and a huge, warm body wrapped itself around me, swallowing me in tight comfort._

_I continued to cry and I couldn’t will myself to stop. Bucky pressed his warm lips to the back of my head and swore I heard him apologize. I felt my body go numb and finally allow my never-ending day to finish._

\----

My head was pounding once I started to wake up but at least I wasn’t nauseous. I turned over in bed to see a glass of water and Panadol sitting on my nightstand. While taking the medicine I got out of bed to take a shower. My body started to ache as soon as the hot water hit my muscles. I slowly took my time in the shower, waiting for the pain relief to kick in.

Once I felt like I could function normally, I got dressed and brushed out my ratty hair. Flashbacks came from last night. Although the night seemed to merge into one, the memories of Bucky stuck in my mind, taunting me. I can't believe I humiliated myself in front of him with all the tears and snot. I’ve been angry with him for so long for leaving me that as soon as I got drunk, every emotion I felt came out in the form of tears.

We used to be friends, close friends until one day he stopped talking to me and actively ignored me. It was that day I realised how much I was in love with him. All this built up anger and pain was bound to start coming out at some point. I know Wanda has been worried about me no matter how much I hide my pain and cry in private, she knows. I wouldn’t be surprised that she read my mind while I was asleep to access that information.

I sighed as the memories faded, only the thought of his touch remained. I didn’t want to start my day like this so instead I put on my activewear and headed to the gym to work out all my emotions. Little did I know that he would already be there. My heart unexpectedly jumped, making me stay hidden behind the corner. Bucky and Steve were sparring within hearing range although not many words were spoken until Steve had Bucky on the ground.

“So, Bucky,” Steve instigated.

“What’s going on with you and Y/N now? Natasha said she saw you guys leaving together last night” Bucky tensed up at his friend’s question. No one even knew about Bucky and me, but his question made me realise he told Steve.

“Buck?” Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky’s awkward silence.

“She’s better off without me” He started sparring again. Steve was smart, he knew Bucky was deflecting.

“What do you mean? The girl obviously loves you” He interrogated. How the hell did he know when I barely even knew myself? Bucky grunted in annoyance, his teeth grinding together.

“Look, Steve, It doesn’t matter” He continued to avoid Steve’s questions. Although I was hidden around the corner, I could practically hear Steve rilling his eyes as he sighed.

“It does Bucky. I thought you cared about her” He started to argue back. Suddenly the sparring stopped. I took another peek around the corner to see Bucky had started to walk away from Steve.

“Its what best for her. I will only hurt her and I can’t do that” He murmured. What the hell? Anger boiled rapidly inside me. I came out from my hiding spot and practically ran over to him. Steve and Bucky both looked surprised as I stormed out, realising that I heard them.

As I approached Bucky, I lifted my right fist and with all my energy I punched him square in the jaw.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I screamed while pushing him back. He lifted his flesh hand to touch where I punched him.

“You don’t want to hurt me? You already did, much more than Hydra ever did to me. You hurt me more than I can tell you, Bucky” I started punching again. This time Steve pulled you away as I kicked and screamed, trying to get away from his grasp. Bucky stayed silent, not even looking at me.

“You coward! Look at me!” I raged, managing to get out of Steve’s grip and forcing Bucky’s face to look at me. Tears started to pour out against my will.

“You broke me” I growled lowly before letting go of him. Steve was shocked by my outburst. I wasn’t a violent person but all the pent up anger and pain burst at the seams.

I sprinted away from them and headed back to my room, slamming the door behind me. My chest was heaving and it was hard to breathe. I can’t believe what I just did to him. I thought I was getting better, getting over him. Clearly not.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in my room by myself. Not one person knocked on my door, not even Wanda. That only meant one thing; everyone knew about my outburst. Shame and guilt ate me up as I laid in bed. I couldn’t even sleep, couldn’t do anything. Once it hit 9pm I knew not many people would be around which meant I could easily sneak out. I needed to drown my sorrows, even if it was at the bottom of a bottle.

I chucked on a little back dress; a classic. I tamed my hair and put on some makeup before I grabbed some cash and my keycard to sneak back in. My phone sat on my nightstand begging me to take it with me however I didn’t want anyone to track me. I knew there was a possibility of someone figuring out I was gone and I wasn’t going to risk them finding me.

The coast was clear while I made my exit from the tower. The streets were buzzing with life and adventure. I hailed a cab and made my way to a popular nightclub 20 minutes away. Even though it was still early in the night, the club was full of people dancing and having fun. I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. The tequila shot went down my throat in a painful drag. I kept ordering more and more until I started to feel numb.

I walked over to the dance floor and started dancing by myself, not a single care in the world. A stranger's hand snaked around my waist and pulled me against him. I looked up at the man and smiled while I started to dance with him. He matched my smile and continuing to grind against me with his hands on me. Once guilt started to rise again I gestured to him that I was heading to the bar. He came along with me and paid for the drink, all before he spoke a single word.

“Thanks” I yelled over the thumping music before downing the shot. He grabbed at me again and pulled me closer. Part of me was out of my comfort zone but I didn’t care anymore.

“Let's get out of here” He whispered into my ear. My heart started to race and fear came into my mind. It all melted away when he placed his lips on mine. I wasn't expecting it and went to go push him away. Before I could even do so, he was ripped away from me and sucker-punched in the face, sending him to the ground.

That’s when I realised what happened. Bucky stood over the stranger, ready to attack again. The bouncers quickly acted and hauled Bucky off him before he could do any further damage.

“Get out. You are both banned” He pointed to Bucky and me. It only made me angrier. I scoffed and stormed out of the club, Bucky hot on my heels. It didn’t even matter how much I had been drinking. Seeing what just happened sobered me right up.

I didn’t even look back to face him, I knew I would just cry. His metal arm grabbed me and forced me to turn and face him. He looked full of fury and rage.

“What the hell was that?” He yelled as he gripped tightly on to my arm.

“Let me go” I warned him. His silence indicated no.

“Fine. I wanted a quick fuck” I spat in anger. Although that was an entirely false statement, I didn't care. My answer only seemed to piss him off more.

“I’m taking you home” He growled and started to walk, taking me with him.

“Let me go, Bucky” I hissed, trying to pull away. He only huffed in response so I stood my ground and pulled him towards me.

“Don’t you dare do that again” He warned as he halted to a stop.

“No one else can touch you like that” he mumbled and resumed walking while his metal arm gripped tighter.

“Bucky that hurts” I wined as his grip started to dig into my arm. He instantly dropped his arm and guilt came across his face.

“Sorry” He replied. Who knew one word would fuel me with so much rage.

“Sorry?” I screamed so loud my throat hurt.

“You can apologise for that but not for leaving me? I was your friend Bucky. I was there for you every night you struggled to sleep. I was there when you needed me!” Everything I wanted to say came pouring out against my will.

“Then you left. You stopped talking to me, ignoring me. To think I even loved you! You broke my heart Bucky!” I confessed and started to cry. I couldn’t even look at him while I was yelling at him. I didn’t want to be here, I just wanted to be alone now. Before I could give him a chance to respond I turned around and started to run. My jelly legs and dizzy head din;t give me a chance. Bucky caught up to me almost instantly.

“Y/N?” His voice broke as he spoke my name. I could tell he was holding back tears.

“You love me?” He mumbled in disbelief.

“Yes,” I wailed as the tears poured from my eyes. There was no turning back now. I didn’t even care anymore. I didn’t want to speak to him any longer. Again, I tried to walk away but he didn't let me.

“Let me go, Bucky. I just want to go home” I cried into my hands.

“I’ll take you home,” He said in a monotone voice. I couldn’t even tell how he felt. Oh god, I just humiliated myself again. Not like it matters now anyway. He signalled for a cab and helped me get inside. As Bucky directed the driver back to the tower I stared out the window and watched the blurry lights fly past. Bucky didn't once try and touch me which I yearned for. Even though I didn’t want to admit it, I knew I wanted to hold him, to touch him again.

Once we arrived at the tower, we walked in silence side by side. I pulled my keycard from my bra and entered my room, not realising Bucky was still behind me until I sat down on my bed.

“Go away” I wined.

“I’m too tired to argue with you” I sighed while taking my shoes off. He didn’t even budge, just stood there quietly.

“I’m not leaving,” He said calmly which surprised me since we were screaming at each other not long ago. I scoffed at the irony of his statement.

“I mean it, Y/N” He walked over and sat down next to me, grabbing my hand and entwining it with his.

“Never again” His flesh hand grasped my face and turned me to face him before slamming his lips onto mine. Overcome with emotion, I pulled away. I looked at him confused.

“I love you. I’m so sorry for pushing you away. Please, forgive me” He whispered in pain while resting his forehead on mine. I couldn't explain the feeling that came over me. All the months of pain, anger, sadness and resentment came away from my chest. It felt like I could breathe for the first time. I had so many questions but it wasn't the time fort that.

Instead, I pulled him towards me, closing the gap between our lips. His lips moulded into mine like they were made for each other. His metal hand caressed mine as we kissed for what felt like forever. This was something I could easily fall and slip into forever. I pulled away to look into his eyes while hand free hand caressed his face.

“Please don’t push me away” I whispered as a single tear fell. He wiped it from my face before kissing me again.

“I promise”


End file.
